


Exposed

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adrenaline, Discomfiting circumstances, F/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes make her feel naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

If anybody were to ask, Elizabeth would have said that her favorite spot on Atlantis was the balcony outside her office. She loved the way it was an oasis of calm just a few steps from the intensity of the control room. The view city was always amazing, the breeze was always gentle, and she always felt at home there.

But if she ever were to tell God's honest truth, her favorite place was definitely the communal shower off the gym. Each shower itself was fairly private, but the Ancients had designed the area in such a way that the steam would billow up in a deep, hot blanket to fill the room. It was utter decadence, and she loved it.

She'd gotten into the habit of working out late at night, pounding out the frustrations of the day with each stride on the treadmill, then luxuriating in a long, hot, shower to melt away the last of the tension. No one was ever around that late. The illusion of privacy made her feel free. Uninhibited, even, so much so that she liked to take her time wandering around half-dressed in the dim locker room, uncaring that anyone could catch her if they strayed in.

Which, of course, was why she screamed and nearly dropped her towel when she noticed Ronon.

"Sorry," he said, like it wasn't any big deal that he was leaning against the wall, shirtless, staring at her like he had all the right in the world to do so. "Didn't mean to scare you."

She clutched the towel tighter, trying to calm her racing heart and mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I went for a run," he said, waving vaguely back at the entrance. "Thought I'd take a shower. I didn't realize you were in here."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that, because it had to have been obvious that someone was in the room. Especially to a man who, as Rodney liked to claim, could sniff out a dead goat at half a mile–a mile if it were in a cooking pot.

"I didn't realize you were in here," he clarified. "I figured it was one of the soldiers."

She nodded, then realized that this was one of the oddest tableaus she'd ever been caught in. "No, just me," she said. "I'll be out of your way in a few minutes."

She waited, but he just kept standing there, watching her. "If you don't mind?"

"Mind what?" His lips twitched just a little, and with anyone else, Elizabeth would have sworn he was teasing. But she had the hardest time reading him for some reason.

"Could you please leave so I can get dressed?"

Ronon nodded. "Sure."

She would have crossed her arms as a sign of her impatience, but she was still guarding the towel with both fists. "Now?"

"Can I ask you something first?"

His eyes were intent on her own across the shadows of the room. Ronon's eyes always made her feel naked, like with one look he burned through all of the careful layers of social graces to see every flaw underneath. Now, his gaze simply made her feel bare.

She finally nodded, wondering what he could possibly think would be an appropriate conversation topic.

"Do I frighten you?"

A curl of fear unwound from her stomach and shot into her throat at his words, as she realized the precariousness of her situation, something drawn straight from a nightmare list of don'ts. But the fear settled just as quickly as it came. He hadn't moved at all, and his face was as open as she'd ever seen it. Curious, and concerned.

"No, of course not," she told him. "I mean, not that you wouldn't be capable of frightening me if you chose to, but I trust you, Ronon, if that's what you're asking me."

She expected him to smile at her, like he always did when she stumbled over her words around him, but instead he looked down at his feet. Almost shyly.

"It's good to be here," he said. "With your people."

"We're happy to have you." It still made her sick to think about how alone he had been for all those years. Before they had found him, the Wraith had frightened her. After she'd learned what they had done to him, they truly disgusted her. "I'm glad you're here."

He nodded, still looking at his shoes. "It's hard sometimes, remembering all the signals people use. Some of them are easy to get mixed up. Like fear, and lust."

She felt shocked cold, like all the steam Atlantis could pour out couldn't warm her up again. He raised his head, and she flushed all over. Her mouth was too dry for her to come up with any good lie.

Ronon took two quick steps forward, and she forced herself not to back up. He didn't touch her at all, but she could smell him, something male that reminded her of spent aftershave. She swallowed as he bent closer to her face.

"I'd never hurt you," he whispered, his eyes full of fire and promise.

Then he stepped back, so completely out of her space it was like he'd never been there.

"I'll shower in my room," he said. "Night." And he turned on his heel and left.

Elizabeth stood there, staring at the empty doorway until her nerves settled enough for her to unclench her fists. She stretched her stiff fingers, letting the towel drop to the floor.

Somehow, she didn't feel naked.

END


End file.
